


Rusty's Venture

by ladyofdecember



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mentions of Blue Morpho, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set directly after Red Means Stop in Season 6. The Monarch approaches Rusty to finally "finish his task".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rusty's Venture

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I had this stupid title in my head for a while so I just had to stick it on something and I thought hey, I'll write some smut. I never do that so I like to try to mix it up with my writing. Also, I'm obsessed with these two.
> 
> By the by, this is a separate one shot, not affiliated with my other stories with them. It's just a follow up to the Season 6 finale pretty much.

He'd been out walking when it happened, heading home from Billy's or Colonel Gentleman's, he really wasn't sure just whose place that brownstone was.

Rusty was walking along, minding his own business and when suddenly he was there. Standing in front of him, in broad daylight, well broad street lights, was The Monarch. He looked solemn and it unnerved Rusty to no end.

“What the hell do you want?” He asked, charming as always.

The man took a hesitant step forward, his wings flowing backward a bit from the movement. He didn't say anything but his eyes did.

After a second or two, they grew big as saucers and he launched himself at him.

“What are you-?!” Was all the scientist could get out before he was thrown backwards and heavily dragged into some bushes nearby.

Pulled back against the costumed villain into some brush in the nearby park, his heart pounded in his chest as he wondered just what in the world was going on. This was very illegal to say the least!

The Monarch gripped him closely, holding him straight up and down against him, the hand he held over his mouth clamped down tightly so as to prevent him from making a sound.

“Don't scream.” He whispered urgently into his right ear, sending a bit of shivers down his spine. 

Silently, they both watched as Brock Samson came into view, wandering down the street. He didn't seem to be in a hurry and as The Monarch studied his movements, determined he had not, in fact, been tailing the good doctor. He must just be in the neighborhood. They were after all, right near VenTech Tower.

Rusty began to breathe heavily, forcing large amounts of air out through his nostrils and he realized he must be having trouble breathing being held this way. 

“It's okay... it's just me.” He whispered again but it didn't seem to appease the older man at all.

Rusty tried mumbling something angrily into his gloved hand but it came out all nonsense. Heaving a big sigh, The Monarch hesitantly released the hand from his mouth. The big brute bodyguard was gone at this point anyway but he still kept his tight grip on the super scientist's arms.

“Just what the hell do you think you're doing?” He quietly asked, surprising the man.

He would have thought the man would be yelling at this point.

“I just didn't want Brock to see me. I'm not supposed to be arching you.”

“I know!” Rusty complained.

The Monarch scoffed and let him go with a little shove. “I'm not arching you! I just... I didn't want him to see us together.”

The scientist spun around to face him as he rubbed as his wrists and arms. “What the hell do you want? You're not supposed to be stalking me, that's for damn sure! I haven't even seen you in like a year!”

“Six months.” He lightly corrected, although the truer answer would be something more like eleven hours. But then, he hadn't made that connection between his alter ego and him just yet.

“Look, I just... I wanted to talk to you, away from all the people and the nonsense. Just you and me.”

They were still half hidden from the street in the bushes, spilling over into the park with the various, tall trees that swayed in the breeze. Rusty felt a little silly and like he should just turn around and continue heading home but something intrigued him about the man's manner of speaking. And of course, the fact that they hadn't seen each other in so long. He'd suspected the pest to immediately begin making his life hell from day one in the city. And yet, he hadn't received so much as a phone call.

Why did that make him feel disappointed?

It was growing even darker now, this area of the city darker than most. Don't get him wrong, he knew how to handle himself, although he hadn't been spending all that much time out alone by himself. He was lucky to have a semi-large family and friends who accompanied him most of the time. He ignored the part of the back of his mind that screamed danger and scowled at the man, urging for him to continue.

“Well, go on then. You certainly have my attention.”

The butterfly costumed villain looked shy then, staring down at his yellow, shiny boots. They were ridiculous looking, always had been. He'd always meant to tell him but it wasn't like they ever sat around and had real conversations.

“I'm following the advice of a friend, a friend who told me to get on with it, get over this whole... whatever this is. So that's what I'm doing.” He finished, shrugging and looking away.

“Friend? You don't have friends.” Rusty laughed derisively, earning a glare from the younger man.

“Of course I do! I'm the Mighty Monarch! Everyone loves me! Well, they... fear me. Still... it's kinda the same thing.”

“Okay, so like this “friend” told you to get over your arching me?”

“Pretty much.”

Rusty looked troubled. He glanced back towards the street, considering just heading on his way, but something inside him worried that the costumed idiot was serious for once. Was he really ready to just not have this anchor in his life? This constant? He wasn't a big fan of change, as if that wasn't already obvious.

“So, I guess I'll go then.” He muttered, facing the man once more but not moving one inch.

The Monarch blinked at him, unsure of what to do. He seemed to be hesitating as well. “This isn't really what I expected.”

“Oh?”

He shrugged. “I don't really know how to just give up arching you.”

“Well, why the hell do you feel the need to? Honestly, I've never understood!”

“You little worm! You know damn well why!” He began to shout and wave his fist in the air at him.

Rusty smirked at him, just wanting to egg him on. “Well, gee, why don't you remind me?”

He even took a few steps forward towards him. Unsure of what exactly he was doing, he bravely or stupidly maybe, began to poke the man in his leotard clad chest. It was thick and more muscular than he might've imagined. He tried not to think too hard about it.

Taken back, The Monarch just gaped at the smaller man and took a few steps back with the movements towards him. Finally, he scowled at him and gripped either arm tightly in his grasp earning a surprised gasp from the other.

“Listen to me, you! You're pathetic and you're going to ruin that damn company! You're no business man. You're barely even a scientist!”

Rusty smiled churlishly. “What's wrong? Jealous? Wish you had the money that I do? What is it? Why are you so obsessed with me?!”

He let himself be held there and shaken a little bit as the villain's anger increased by the second. It was the most action he'd seen in a while. He wasn't exactly happy with the whole arrangement between him and The Guild nowadays. It was... boring. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed his house not being destroyed weekly, well, not as destroyed but it was just so... blah.

He'd been hanging out with the socialites of the city, the too smart for you semi-celebrity boozers. They were not his cup of tea. Everyone was fabulously wealthy, everyone had “seen it all”. Been there, done that. He had to fight his instinct to bitch, moan and complain at every once of those events. He had a reputation to keep up after all. 

But most of them had soon seen through his thinly veiled contempt for them and began blacklisting him from more and more of their parties. That was fine with him, less boring evenings for him to deal with. However, the Pirate Captain was less than thrilled. Less parties meant less investors. Less investors meant more work for him.

He'd never imagined he'd be here, living this kind of life. It was always something his father did and did well and he'd hated him for it back then. Why oh why was he now thrust into that very same position? He'd be honest... he hated it. But the looks on his son's faces and the rare but still there proud looks Brock sometimes gave him now made him feel good about himself. So, he'd continue on, even if it meant he was literally dying inside.

Was that why he was acting like a mad man with a death wish tonight? Who knows? But it sure was fun. And not boring. Definitely not boring.

He felt himself being moved physically backwards more into the trees of the park, which honestly, was really more of a wooded area if anything. He smirked as he was shoved back by the costumed man.

The Monarch shook his head and began to pace, as if to talk himself down from something, a conversation he was having with himself that only he could actually hear or understand. Rusty just crossed his arms and feigned a yawn.

“Oh, I'm sorry, am I boring you?” He glared. “The arrogance you display, I just- ugh! And that look, that smug fucking look!”

“What? This one?” He smiled.

“You know what? Fuck this! I don't know what I was thinking!” He began to storm off past him, further back into the brush and down a long and windy dirt trail.

Rusty blinked in surprise at the man's retreating back. “What? That's it?”

After a second he began to follow him back into the woods. The heavy trees worked nicely to block out the bit of ambient street light that was trying to still reach them. The wind blew at the branches of each one and they swayed, providing a nice swishing noise as they walked.

Rusty hung back a bit, just following the man as he stormed away.

“Just forget it!” He called back, over his shoulder but still the scientist pressed on.

“Look, maybe I'm busting your balls a little too much. The truth is, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't always there to ruin my day. I mean, it's been a while and honestly, life has been... kind of boring.”

The Monarch paused and he nearly ran into his back from the close distance he'd been keeping. He spun around to face him, taking in his stance as he adjusted his glasses back up his nose. “Life is boring? No way! I mean, you've got that... that Blue Morpho guy around, right?”

He tried not to let his insecurities show on his face as his heart began to pound in his chest.

Rusty shrugged. “Yeah, I suppose. I don't really know what his deal is. He kind of reminds me of someone from my past but... well, that's probably just the drugs. The uh... the pills I used to take, you see.”

“Right.”

An awkward silence filled the air, the wind picking up and blowing at the villain's wings a bit. Rusty shivered from the sudden cool air. He hadn't brought a jacket and was dressed in the same short sleeved, Ambasciatore he always was.

“Look, I don't know what I did to make you start following me all those years ago but, I kind of rely on you fucking up my general day to day life to keep things interesting. Although, as I say it out loud, it seems kind of psychotic.”

He frowned and stared at one of the maple trees behind him. “But if you feel like you need to-”

He was cut off in the middle of his statement by a sudden harsh grip on either of his arms once more and soft lips pressing against him. He felt himself being moved, as a body was pressed up against him, trying desperately to get closer.

The Monarch kissed him softly at first, almost as if he wasn't entirely sure if this was the right move. As the seconds ticked by however, he grew more confident in his decision and began to deepen the kiss, moving his lips against the other's with precision.

Well, this wasn't boring at all.

And so he kissed him back, the carefree thought of 'what the hell?' floating through his head as he did. Reaching up to gently grasp the back of his neck, he angled his head to allow for better movement between them due to the significant height difference.

Soon, they were struggling to remain upright, their kisses becoming more frantic and strained, the passion between them and the frustration of the clothes between them driving them crazy. Finally, The Monarch moved away, taking Rusty's hand firmly and dragging him over off the dirt hiking path and into an even more obscure area hidden by tall maples. 

Rusty let himself be pulled down into a sitting position next to the man on the grass. He then pushed him backwards onto his back not hesitating one bit to climb over him.

Pressing himself greedily down into him, he immediately moved back to making out with the scientist who didn't dare disagree. At first, they continued for a while just in that way, enjoying the feel of their tongues running against each other, the feeling of their bodies pressing together and sometimes shuffling in just the most delicious way.

Then, when The Monarch ducked his head low to suckle on his neck, in the space near his shoulder that drove him wild, he let out a long, low moan. He decided to do it again and again, leaving a nice, big bruise.

“Oh god... “ Rusty muttered, his eyes growing glassy, unable to make out the tiny stars that decorated the dark sky above.

His communicator began flashing and sounding some sort of alarm but he glared at it in irritation, silencing it and then ripping it from his wrist entirely, to be tossed several yards away. 

The Monarch smiled in that predatory way he does and attacked his mouth once more, moving his hands down to the man's belt, undoing it with the utmost precision and one handed too. The look on his face when he realized it actually wasn't attached to any pants was priceless.

“Uh... ?”

“Oh, it's uh... you know, it's the Ambasciatore.”

“What?”

“It's a speedsuit... so... “

Rusty batted him away so he could sit up fully to begin undoing the “speedsuit”. The Monarch blinked at him as he watched curiously before beginning to undo the several metal pieces of gold armor he wore, along with the thick, black leotard.

After each of them were unclothed in the sloppy, hasty manner they had undressed, The Monarch wasted no time in pushing him back down on to the dewy ground.

It was cold on Rusty's back and he felt his skin beginning to get goosebumps. The thrill of not only having sex with someone which he had been, unfortunately, out of practice with, combined with the idea that they may get caught at any moment was overwhelming to him. And then there was the heavy, messy business of one's arch-enemy being the one doing the plowing.

The whole thing was dirty, dangerous, and sexy. And definitely not boring.

He reached up and kissed the man firmly on the mouth, pulling him down closer, their bodies seeming to melt together into one pile of goo as they moved against the grass.

There was no condom used but what were they really talking about here? This was super villainy, they didn't pull their punches and they certainly didn't “make nice”.

It was everything Rusty had thought he'd been missing out on and more. To top it all off, he realized that it was the very anniversary of Brock's departure several years before. What a strange day, such strange circumstances compiled together to form the events that would eventually change his life forever and lead him here.

Life was a funny thing sometimes. One day you're up, the next you're down. But he never could have expected this. Not in a million years.

The Monarch pumped into him over and over again, in perfect little successions, working up to a good rhythm and speed that suited both of them.

“Fuck... “ He ground out as the man began fucking him even rougher, increasing in speed all the while. 

“Yeah, you like that? I bet you do.” He said with a leer that drove Rusty wild.

“Oh god... “

It was over and done with a bit sooner than either would have really liked but then that was probably the middle age thing. Clean up was hell. They were in the middle of a park for christ's sake!

Once fully clothed again, they stood staring at each other, each waiting for the other to speak.

Finally, The Monarch stepped up to the plate. “Uh... so, you don't... you're not gonna tell Brock on me, right?”

Rusty cocked an eyebrow at the statement but after considering it, realized it was a fair question. “I'm... not sure he'd really be interested in this information.”

The villain nodded quietly and shrugged, turning to go. “Well, uh, okay good talk.”

“Wait... please, don't go.” He found himself saying, sounding oddly despondent.

The Monarch faced him again and waited patiently for him to continue.

“I hope that... well, I hope this helped you work out... whatever you wanted to work out?”

He stared at the scientist's sheepish looking face and then glanced at their surroundings. They were stood, practically in the woods, having shared a simple, delicious romp in the grass. It was absurd. It was...

And he laughed, straight up cackled, letting all his pent up emotion go. Doubling over, he felt a bit silly but struggled to get a hold of himself. When he looked up, he saw the oddly affectionate and joyous look on Rusty's face as well. He wondered quietly to himself just how long it had been since he'd seen such an expression on the man.

“I think so, yes. I'd say so!” The Monarch said finally, grinning ear to ear.

He moved to draw the super scientist into his arms and he actually let him. Feeling weird and giddy and like they were in high school again, the two kissed once more, lightheaded and happy.

Now, he'd just have to come up with some explanation for the welts on his neck.


End file.
